marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Rasputin
Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus, is a mutant with the ability to turn his body into an unknown form of metal which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Colossus is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he was sketching in the courtyard. X2: X-Men United When the X-Mansion was being attacked by Stryker's soldiers Peter used his metal body to stop the soldiers and attacked two of them, punching them through a wall, so rescuing Siryn. He finds Wolverine and says that he could help him but he replies that he should help the kids that are running away from the X-Mansion. So, he leads them out of the mansion to the forest using a secret passage. After the events of Alkali Lake, he returned to the Institute along with all the other students. X-Men: The Last Stand Peter was in the Danger Room with the other students under Wolverine's teaching. The simulation is a fight with a Sentinel and Colossus is fighting to the side of Rogue. When the Sentinel attacks them, Rogue absorbs his powers and covers them both from the attack with her (temporal) steel body. When Wolverine has enough of the training, he calls him, referring at him as "Tin Man", and makes him throw him to the giant robot, decapitating it and so ending the simulation. As an X-Men recruit and student, Colossus assisted at Xavier's funeral. After the ceremony, when Wolverine had come back from Magneto's base, he, along with Iceman and Kitty Pryde, joined his teachers in the fight at Alcatraz Island. During the battle, his power proved to be quite useful, since he was able to defeat every single opponent he faced. Eventually, he threw Wolverine at Magneto, making a distraction and permitting Beast to inject him with the cure. After the battle, Colossus came back to the school with all the other students, the Institute run now by Storm. X-Men: Days of Future Past Peter, Iceman and Kitty Pryde met up with fellow survivors Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. They formed a way to survive; Warpath detected a Sentinel group and alerted Kitty and Bishop. While the group fought off the Sentinels, Kitty sent Bishop's consciousness back a few days ago to warn them of the attack. This went on for a while as they travelled the world. During the opening battle Colossus managed to beat down one of the Sentinels and attacked another, only for his punch to be caught by the Sentinel and had his arm ripped off and then was killed by a curb stomp but the death was erased thanks to Kitty and Bishop. They eventually met their old teachers Storm, Charles Xavier, Magneto and Logan in China, where they decided to send Logan's consciousness back in time to change the past. Colossus waited outside with the other X-Men to wait for the Sentinels to come. Warpath sensed twelve Sentinel ships approaching and the X-Men prepared to fight. Storm and Magneto took out most of the Sentinels, but some survived and began to fight viciously against the X-Men. Colossus, in his metal form, attempted to fight a Sentinel, but was overpowered by another and ripped in half by two Sentinels. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past When Logan woke up in the new timeline of 2023, Colossus was seen with Kitty teaching a class to younger mutants. Deadpool Colossus and his trainee, Negasonic Teenage Warhead see Deadpool's rampage on TV at Xavier's Mansion. They arrive to stop Deadpool from killing Ajax in their battle on the highway. Colossus wants to recruit Deadpool to the X-Men, forcing him to come with him. While he handcuffs his arm to his arm, Ajax escapes. Deadpool cuts off his own arm and escapes into a truck below. Colossus, Negasonic, and Deadpool later get a ride from Dopinder to the aircraft carrier where Ajax and Christina are holding Vanessa hostage. Deadpool fights Ajax's henchmen and takes on Ajax while Colossus and Ajax battle Christina. Colossus later carries an unconscious Christina to safety when the aircraft carrier crashes down. When Deadpool is about to kill Ajax for lying to him about a cure, Colossus tries to stop him. He gives a speech about heroism to him but Deadpool gets bored and kills Ajax by shooting him in the head. Colossus is shocked and vomits at the sight, asking him why he had to do that. Deadpool 2 ''to be added Character traits Despite his fearful appearance and his hulking powers, Peter is kind and gentle, always disposed to help the younger students of the Institute and ready to put his strength at the service of whoever needs it. In his appearance in the Deadpool continuity, Colossus' positive traits are somewhat more exaggerated to the point that's almost comical. He is chivalrous, preachy, and even cheesy, which the violent and foul-mouthed antihero, Deadpool, has to put up with. He would lecture his teammate about the importance of health and nutrition, scold Deadpool for swearing even in the middle of a battle, and shows decency and consideration to women, even those he reluctantly should be fighting against. He sees the good in Wade Wilson, and is determined to turn him into an X-Man, which the merc with a mouth is very reluctant to consider. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Organic Metal Transformation:' Colossus is a very powerful mutant, able to turn his skin into an unknown metal and so gaining invulnerability and superhuman strength. In his appearance in the Deadpool continuity, Colossus is always in metal form and is never seen in his human form. **'Superhuman Strength:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus has enormous strength, the fullest extent of which is unknown. In his metal form, Colossus was able to effortlessly throw a wheel at multiple opponents, knocking them out and fight against Angel Dust. When he is in his human form, Colossus still wields great human strength although it is unknown if he possesses superhuman levels of strength while in that state. However he still has enough physical strength while in his human form to effortlessly carry a large television under one arm while walking and could effortlessly smash through a wall with his fist. **'Invulnerability:' Colossus is completely bullet-proof and invulnerable to most, if not all, weapons while in metal form. He can even withstand blows to the crotch from enhanced individuals like Deadpool without injury or discomfort. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Colossus is capable of flying the X-Jet. Relationships *Wolverine - Teacher and teammate. *Iceman - Teammate. *Kitty Pryde - Teammate. *Beast - Teammate. *Storm - Teacher and teammate. *Cyclops - Teacher. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Former teacher, enemy. *Professor X - Teacher. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. *Sentinel (Mark X) - Enemies. *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Trainee. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally. *Christine/Angel Dust - Enemy. *Francis Freeman/Ajax - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (5 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Donald MacKinnon **''X2: X-Men United'' - Daniel Cudmore **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Daniel Cudmore **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Daniel Cudmore **''Deadpool'' - Andre Tricoteux (Motion capture performance), Stefan Kapicic (Voice only), Greg LaSalle (Facial performance), T. J. Storm (final body motion performance) and Glenn Ennis (initial facial shapes) **''Deadpool 2'' - Behind the scenes *Colossus was supposed to have a larger role in X2: X-Men United and have a Russian accent, but Bryan Singer dropped the idea for unknown reasons and reduced his role to a cameo. *Despite having a bigger role in X-Men: The Last Stand, Colossus only has one line. Trivia *In the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization, Colossus seems to have had a brief relation with Kitty Pride like in the comics, but it ended, although he still has feelings for her. *In a X-Men: The Last Stand deleted scene, he's shown to kill Phat after he's been frozen solid by Iceman, shattering him to pieces with a punch. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Colossus and Wolverine perform twice their signature move, the Fast Ball Special. *According to the 25 Moments website for X-Men: Days of Future Past, it appears that Colossus was born in 1986 after the Chenobyl Nuclear disaster. *His appearance in Deadpool is more like his appearance in the comics, but it is unknown how he gained this look. It is possible that the aforementioned Chenobyl incident did not happen in the New Timeline, thus affecting the his mutation. *Colossus speaks with a Russian accent in Deadpool, despite having an American accent in prior films in the old timeline. It is likely the circumstances of his upbringing in the new timeline affected his dialect. Gallery ''X-Men'' Snapshot - 71.jpg|Young Colossus sketching. ''X2: X-Men United'' Colossusx2.jpg|Colossus armors up. x2col2.jpg|Colossus prepares to throw Stryker's forces through a wall. 2003_x_men_2_029.jpg|Peter leading the students during the evacuation. 59976-26018.gif|Wolverine entrusts Peter to protect the children. DCudmore Colossus.jpg|Promotional Image. dc2cw.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' coloso4ox.jpg|Colossus in the Danger Room with Wolverine. Fastball_About_To_Happen.jpg|Colossus and Wolverine prepare a fastball special to take down a sentinel. 14794-colossus_400.jpg|Peter informs Bobby of Rogue's departure. Colossus_X_-Men_Last_Stand_003.jpg|Peter in the Danger Room. Colossusx3.jpg|Peter in the Danger Room. tumblr_l3maol6psy1qb1xleo1_500.png|Peter with Kitty Pryde. coloso8hm.jpg|Colossus taking down Brotherhood mutants at Alcatraz. 359px-Colossus_x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus-1.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus_X_-Men_Last_Stand_001.jpg|Promotional Image. 10.30.06.sonLUC.X3.Colossus.JPG|Promotional Image. x3colossus5fb.jpg|Promotional Image. xmen22.jpg|Promotional Image. DanielCudmorecolossus.jpg|Promotional Image. 4565055388a5470606037l.jpg|Promotional Image. colossus1lgny0.jpg|Behind the Scenes image of Daniel Cudmore having metal prosthetics applied. x3-colossus-on-set.jpg|Behind the Scenes image of Daniel Cudmore having metal prosthetics applied. Colossus-Bust.jpg|Official Bust of Daniel Cudmore as Colossus. X-Men: Days of Future Past empirecolossus.jpg|Colossus on the cover of Empire. Colossus DoFP.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus XmenDOFP.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus_baby_X-Men.png|Viral Promotion. x-men-days-of-future-past-colossus-vs-sentinel.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-colossus.jpg Colossus.png Deadpool Colosus-Deadpool.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-67.png Deadpool-colossus-02.jpg Deadpool TV Spot Still 10.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 9.JPG Deadpool (film) 28.png Deadpool (film) 36.png Deadpool_Total_Film_3.jpg Deadpool Still 32.JPG Deadpool Still.jpg Concept Art and Filming Deadpool_Concept_Art_09.jpg }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Artists Category:X-Men members Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Earth-10005 Deceased